


【索路】Talk in Sleep 呓语

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 一个路痴去找回另一个路痴的故事。





	【索路】Talk in Sleep 呓语

** 夏天的时候，很热，大概是橡皮的关系吗？整个人都软趴趴的一点也不想动。那个时候你就会把手浸在冷冰冰的水里然后紧紧地贴在我的脸上。所以印象深刻的不是你把我踹到山谷里，又或者一次又一次追赶着你的背影，再或者我们打的每一场伤痕累累的架。我总是到现在还会想起你湿湿的掌心盖在我的额头上，你那好笑的雀斑和恶劣扬起的嘴角，他们霸占了我全部的视线，你说，入夜了就去看烟火祭吧。过了很久之后再见面，你吃了烧烧果实，我很惋惜的想以后夏天你就不会有那么冷冰冰而舒服的手了。你还是一样毫不在意地笑，说，起码还能一起去看烟火祭嘛。**  
** 是呀。**  
** 你这个骗子，艾斯。**

  
  
索隆醒过来的时候，只是下意识地抬起手抓了抓自己的脑袋，接着便撑着手坐了起来。腰间的三把刀轻微地碰撞着，他盘腿坐着，举目四望，是意外平和的场景，脚下是长得参差不齐的绿草，手触上去会觉得微微的刺，鼻尖可以闻到淡淡的泥土混合着水的清新气味。天空给人一种轻飘飘浮着的感觉，下面是一幢幢小小的，各色屋顶的房子，石子路弯弯曲曲的绕在中间，再远一点可以看到一个风车坊，似乎都可以听到吱嘎吱嘎木头转动的声音。  
绿发的剑士面无表情地站了起来，然后毫不犹豫地朝心里想的一个方向走去。  
“迷路什么的……”他在心里默默的想着，“反正只要找到那个白痴就好了！”  
索隆不知道走了多久，这个地方太安静，声音在这里似乎被归类为触觉，你可以感觉到自己踩在泥土上，却听不到脚步声。这和他一开始预想的有很大的不同，但他脸上依旧没有什么特别的表情。他路过一条清澈的小溪，溪边的空地上有小孩子随意摆置的石块，看起来就像个奇怪的图腾。森林里有各种奇怪的动物，长着象鼻子的猴子，长着马脸的山羊，他们看到他时张牙舞爪的作势攻击，又在索隆拔剑的时候，高叫着跑走。索隆登上了目之所及里最高的一座山，他的背上渗出了薄薄的汗。这里的天气很诡异，在刚才还是黄昏的夜色，突然进入一种正午的炙烤感。索隆无意识地踢踏着脚下的泥土，眼下是个尴尬的境地，他一开始以为很简单的事情，如今看起来并不是那么的容易。他的脚随意地在地上踢踏着，他忘记询问这样的状况可以持续多久，该怎么离开，要是没法离开该怎么办。这些刚才没来得及多想的事情在脑子里稍作停留又很快地消逝了，没有什么比找到那个笨蛋更加迫在眉睫。  
_ 那就去看看烟火祭嘛。_  
一个很轻的声音。或者准确的说，这是索隆进到这个世界以来听到的第一个声音。很轻很轻，而且很快，世界又归于无声。  
索隆皱着眉，他熟悉那个声音，他抬起头，远处突如其来地爆炸开一朵绚烂的烟火。那里的天空变成了浓重的夜色，而自己的头顶依然是艳阳高照的正午。索隆没有多少迟疑，抬脚向烟火处跑去。  
大概是走错了很多路，但似乎又像有人推着自己在走一样。索隆在穿过一片树林后，来到了开烟火祭的空地，章鱼烧在铁板上发出滋滋炭烤的声音（当然这种滋滋也只是感觉到了而已），五颜六色叫不出名字的糖果在风中飘散着腻腻的甜味，捞金鱼摊子前的水缸里一尾尾小小的鱼摇着尾巴吐着泡泡。各色的烟火一朵接着一朵地绽放，却听不到声音。  
索隆在这个时候有些焦急。  
“喂。”索隆试着张了张嘴，但是没有听到自己的声音，这让他霍然紧张起来。  
_ 也许会一直一直找不到哦。_  
那个声音盘旋在脑子里。  
_ 不想见的话，怎么样都是找不到的呐。_  
又想起那个有些恶劣的笑容。  
_ 毕竟是他自己的事情，你说对吧，索隆先生？_  
索隆不自觉地咬紧了牙关，他跑起来，带着一种即使是徒劳也要做些什么的想法。  
该死的连奔跑都没有声音！  
跑出这片空地再往前就把烟火祭甩在了身后，本来也就是个没有什么声息的东西。但是再往前就走不下去了，一片黑暗，就像世界的尽头一样，走过去就被看不见的墙挡着。  
只能往回走，还是那个安静的烟火祭。  
“路飞！”索隆喊了一声。你个混蛋啊。他在心里狠狠地骂了出来。可以感觉到那个家伙就在身边，但是看不见。  
你真的在躲着我吗？  
“哟！索隆，你在喊什么呢？”是突然冒出来的，依旧是那糯米似的，总是带着点撒娇尾音的调子。而伴随着这个声音，所有的声音也在那一刹那涌进了索隆的耳朵：小商贩们热切的呼喊，木屐踩在地面上发出的独有的声响，烟花爆裂的声音也紧跟，一切瞬间便近在咫尺。索隆扭过头看到了那张熟悉的笑脸，嘴巴大大的咧着，眼角下那道疤痕因为笑而掩藏在褶皱里，细瘦的四肢，以及挂在背上的那顶草帽。  
找到也太容易了一点吧。这个时候，索隆又这样想起来，完全忘了前一刻的焦急。  
“索隆怎么会在这里？”路飞眨了眨眼睛。  
“嘛……”索隆环顾了一下四周，此时此刻周围只有自己和路飞两个人，声音却分外的热闹。那个家伙在自己面前无所谓地笑着，就像第一次见面一样。  
“小心啊，索隆！”路飞这样一边叫着一边伸出手把索隆拉过来一点，紧接着两个凭空出现的孩子互相追逐着从索隆的身边擦了过去，他们笑闹着踩过索隆刚才站立的位置越跑越远。周围开始出现熙熙攘攘的人群，他们穿着精致的和服又或者是普通的家居服，三三两两走过路飞和索隆的身边。路飞笑着松开了手，这些人群又渐渐消失无踪。  
只有被碰到才可以看到全部吗？索隆想着，便伸出手又攥紧了路飞还没来得及收回的手。路飞露出疑惑的神色，却又在下一秒咧嘴笑开来。  
“索隆，索隆，去捞金鱼吧！”他笑起来，并且不由分说地拉着索隆开始奔跑起来。他们停在一个老伯伯的金鱼摊前，即使被路飞抱怨，索隆也固执的不松开自己的手，于是船长大人只能鼓着脸单手一次又一次地打捞着那些狡猾的鱼，任由水花溅在他们两人身上。在路过章鱼烧摊子的时候，路飞翻遍了自己的口袋只找到了少得可怜的几个铜板，于是只好流着口水在摊子前用望眼欲穿的表情看着，他说等等就好，索隆吐槽说吃了这么久白食的你还在乎这一次吗，结果却使得对方理直气壮地指出，如果在烟火祭吃白食就太没有男子汉的气概了，这种完全没有逻辑却又非常“路飞”的回答。于是索隆只好一边面无表情地正视着章鱼烧摊前那笑得很好看的老奶奶，一边狠狠地把每个路过张望的家伙给瞪走。  
“要是……在，就好了。”索隆听到路飞模模糊糊地咕囔了一句，有些字眼被刻意地咬轻，囫囵吞下去。他的船长像小孩子一样，即使手被紧紧攥着，也不自觉地移动着手指，时轻时重的摩擦过掌心。  
是在不安吗，这家伙。  
即使这样想。索隆却一点没有问出的打算，他无意中摸了摸自己的口袋，发现了沉甸甸的重量，伸手一掏居然是贝利。果然是什么都可能的世界啊。于是章鱼烧危机解除了。路飞往自己的橡胶嘴巴里塞着章鱼烧的同时口齿不清地欢呼着“索隆好厉害……就好像……那样……会变魔术……”一类完全不连贯的句子。  
像谁呢？那样小心翼翼的，连名字都不想念出来。  
索隆紧了紧自己的手，顺便擦去那个家伙嘴角的酱油。一瞬间，宠溺的都不像过去的自己。而索隆也在路飞的眼中捕捉到了转瞬即逝的困惑和失落。但两个人依旧什么都没有说。接着，他们开始肆无忌惮的光顾各种其他小吃摊，玩打气枪，做把买来的气球绑在身后这样的事情，这些那些，索隆好心情的都没有拒绝。  
心满意足的玩够后，他们肩挨着肩地坐在祈福庙宇门前的石阶上，烟火暂歇，人们唱歌的声音被山风吹得有些飘忽。索隆的手依旧牢牢地抓着，掌心里沁出的汗把两个人的手掌弄得有些粘腻。路飞摇头晃脑地哼着索隆不知名的小调，问起来时回答说是风车镇的童谣。  
“路飞……”  
在这个时空里保持正确的判断是件很困难的事情，在进来之前就被这样告诫过，因为这里是一个梦境，这里一切的法则都为做梦者所指定，于是这里的确可以一边黑夜一边白天，这里怎么吃都无所谓饥饿或饱腹，走得久了不会真正意义上的疲惫，玩得累了也未必就会想睡觉。时空被分割，人可以随意变换着样子。虽然进来后，发现这里好歹还是个人类生活的样子，而不是骨头肉晃着两条腿到处跑，野猪身上挂着七分熟猪排（不，我真的不是在吐槽“美食的俘虏”）的诡异世界，但是……  
索隆认真地看着身边的路飞。从见面到现在，索隆基本上算是目睹了自己船长成长到17岁的全过程，刚见面的时候是17岁大大咧咧熟悉的样子，捞金鱼的时候，一下子好像3档后遗症，准确地说，是缩小到了7岁小孩子的样子，连声音都稚嫩了很多。接着便肉眼可见年岁在一点点的增加，个子也跟着慢慢的长起来。不过玩打气枪的时候，又一瞬间从10多岁跳回到7、8岁的样子，而现在坐在身边安静哼歌的路飞大概是12岁。嘛，这些他本人似乎一点也没有意识到。  
听到呼喊，路飞扭过头。  
“怎么啦，索隆？”  
“你在等什么吗？”  
“啊？”  
“啊……我的意思是说，你现在要做什么？”  
“索隆你好奇怪啊！^0^ 当然是在看烟火祭啊！”  
“喂！ = =+”  
自家船长的笑容依旧是那么的灿烂，那种挑战人类嘴角弧度最大值的笑容果然是只有橡皮人才可以做到，不过却不是自己完全熟悉的那个样子。这样想着，索隆就忍不住去摸路飞的脸，那道微微凸起的疤，头发比自己认识的那个路飞要更长更柔软一点，脸似乎也更软更圆一点，鼻息拂过指腹，“这个”路飞和“那个”路飞有着那么多的不同，泥土青草泉水的味道取代了海洋的咸味。这就是路飞出海前的样子，他不是自己的船长，而只是一个叫路飞的风车镇少年。  
“呐，索隆。”路飞突然按住了脸上索隆的手，脸无意识地向掌心磨蹭，最后紧紧地贴着，“索隆的手好凉呐，很舒服呢。”  
“哈？说什么傻话！”  
“哎！小气，不要抽走呀！”  
又是这种无意识的撒娇必杀音！你这个白痴！  
完全无视剑士穷凶极恶，迫不及待想要抽出手的脸，路飞只是更加用力地把对方的手贴向自己。此时是14岁的脸还没有完全褪去婴儿肥的路飞，力道也不似17岁那么大，身体蹭过来的热量却丝毫不打折。这个白痴！“你”又不是我船长，你在耍什么宝！一边内心抵触着这种亲近一边还是不争的脸红的索隆干脆用另一只手去推这个家伙的脑袋，却完全忽视了自己非要区分出两个路飞这样的别扭心态。  
总觉得这个家伙不是自己认识的路飞，虽然一样的大胃王，一样的白痴直线思维，一样的夸张笑容，一样的呼唤着索隆的名字，但在你的眼里，到底看到的是谁？  
在这样奇怪别扭的认知下，索隆心底生出了没来由的愤怒，他一点也不想管这个14岁“路飞”的事情，他只想找回自家的船长，那个眼睛看向自己就都是自己的家伙，他没有那么多隐藏不住的忧伤，不会在笑容与笑容的空隙间露出想着谁的寂寞神色；那个会紧紧地搂着自己撒娇的家伙，身上带着的味道来自海风或者海洋；那个身上每一道疤痕他都知道来历的家伙；那个坐在狮子头上活力四色，任性地喊着去冒险的家伙。  
所以啊，眼前这个我“不那么认识”的家伙，你不要哭啊。混蛋！  
  
意识到的时候，掌心已经湿了。  
去抵住对方的手被对方一并霸道地抓过去捂住了脸。那个家伙就那么低着头埋在自己掌心里哭得没有一点声息。  
但的确是在哭呢。  
索隆瞥开眼却不知道到底该怎么办，如果是17岁的那个家伙，大可以狠狠地敲上一脑袋，去揉他的头发扯他的脸，问他是怎么了，是饿了还是又被暴力厨师给揍了，还是欠娜美钱被骂了？而眼前的你，却是觉得怎么安慰都不对：你为什么哭了，我是否是那个有资格安慰你的人。索隆开始彻头彻尾地讨厌起这个地方。在他的世界里，他从来不需要犹疑，他只需要握紧自己手中的剑，身边就是路飞和同伴，毁灭亦或开创，踏踏实实去面对就可以了。他不畏惧艰难，也不畏惧死亡，因为身边总有个笑得没心没肺龇牙咧嘴的家伙。  
你在，那么一切都好。  
而这里太不一样了。  
索隆知道他自己等待着的事情就要来了。自己进入这个梦境，自己来找这个傻瓜，自己陪着他玩莫名其妙的过家家直到现在的那个目的终于浮出水面。  
在面对路飞无声恸哭的时候，说出来，原来那么艰难。  
“路飞……”  
在这个世界上，海军不能容忍一切背弃正义的存在；世界政府不能容忍历史的揭开；红发香克斯不能容忍侮辱自己朋友的家伙；伊娃不能容忍没有了女装丝袜；娜美不能容忍有人打她贝利的注意；弗兰奇不能容忍自己的这周不够SUPER；布鲁克不能容忍自己的爆炸头被疏于打理；罗宾不能容忍有人破坏历史遗迹；乔巴不能容忍和伙伴们分开；山治不能容忍有人侮辱女士和食物；乌索普不能容忍有人说梅丽的坏话；而索隆，不能容忍自己的船长不那么“傻瓜”。  
“你这样弄的话，手就不是你喜欢的，凉凉的了吧。”  
绿发剑士只能小心翼翼的说出这样没头没脑的话来安慰，即使说的时候，看起来依旧是一副凶神恶煞的表情。因为不管怎么样，他都没有办法说出：  
** 波特卡斯·D·艾斯，已经死了。**  
这样的话。  
  
这样的话能起作用显然出乎索隆的意料，因为路飞似乎狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，再抬起脸的时候，又是那17岁的样子。他胡乱地抹了抹脸，然后毫无诚意地说着“抱歉把索隆的手弄脏了”这样的话，接着就开始扯些比如刚才的章鱼烧真好吃啊，现在突然又好饿，又或者刚才差点就捞到那尾红色的金鱼了，如果索隆你松开手就好了这样无关痛痒的话。而索隆也只是默默地听着，时不时的嗯嗯啊啊表示几声赞同或者抱怨。  
烟火祭在此时进入了最后的高潮。巨大的烟花突然绽放在天空，明明是在山下点燃，爆炸声却大得就像在耳边。红色、绿色、紫色、白色，不同的光落在两个人的身上，然后又消失。夏日所特有的闷热，就好像黏在皮肤上甩不掉。同样的，还有两人间心照不宣的沉默。  
** “谢谢索隆来陪我告别。”**  
索隆听到这句话的时候，只来得及睁大眼睛，死命地瞪着路飞。可是刚才小声说这句话的孩子已经扭过脸去，一眨不眨地看着烟花出神。他黑色的眼睛还带着没有干的湿润，嘴角边却微微有着笑意。最后一朵烟花也凋谢了。世界黑暗而安静。路飞拍拍屁股站起来，他的左手还被紧紧地握在索隆手心里，不知道谁的心跳声，在嚣张放肆的鼓噪。  
“艾斯他，已经死掉了。”  
路飞这样说的时候，止住了笑容。  
  
“所以，来堂堂正正的告别吧。”  
“恩。”  
  
索隆这样回答。  
虽然他其实想说的是：我会陪着你。无论怎样。  
  
  
醒来的时候，路飞还安稳地睡在自己身边。索隆侧身的时候，发现自己的左手被那个家伙死死地反握住，他的呼吸平稳，除了胸口处那道大大的交叉伤疤外，19岁的船长看起来没有多少变化。索隆用自己的一只眼睛认真地看了路飞好久，随后只是轻轻的叹息。  
“好温柔的眼神呐。”依旧是那种戏谑的语气。  
索隆懒得抬头，或者说是不愿意在不相干的人身上浪费自己的视线。只有一只眼睛了，当然要盯着最重要的存在。  
“于是艾斯先生的人情我算是还掉了。”说话者见讨不到乐子，很快倒是换回了公事公办的语气。  
“所以说，这个梦的制造者其实是艾斯？”  
“恩，我曾经因为受到过艾斯先生的帮助，所以为他制造了一个梦，我的能力是可以把人的思想梦境化保存。他说他把自己最珍贵的东西留在了里面。”吃了梦梦果实的少女隐藏不住话语里的感激，“当时艾斯先生说，如果得到了他死亡的消息，希望我把他的梦作为遗物交给他的弟弟。”  
“意外的倒是路飞先生先找到我要求做一个关于哥哥的梦。于是，我就只是顺手啦顺手。”少女笑着想去戳一下路飞的睡脸，结果却在剑士冰冷的注视下耸了耸肩，“路飞先生进入的其实是艾斯先生留下的梦境，但当你要求我让你也进去的时候，你其实进入的是路飞先生梦中的艾斯先生的梦。哈，这样说感觉很奇怪吧。简而言之就是，你看到的，是艾斯和路飞先生共同作用下的梦境。”说话间，少女已经踏上了自己的小船。她最后转过身看了一眼绿发的男人和他身边黑发的少年，“艾斯先生当时还有一些话留给了路飞先生。”少女的目光在路飞脸上微微停留了一下后便匆匆移开，“艾斯先生说，能和弟弟看烟火祭当然是最开心的，但是如果弟弟老是念念不忘什么的话，做哥哥的有时候也会很苦恼啊。”  
在少女的船只消失在海平面尽头的时候，路飞睁开了眼睛。  
  
“早安哟，索隆！”  
“不早了！”  
“哎，索隆不要生气嘛，话说娜美他们呢？”  
“嘛，大概总是会找来的啦！”  
“……哈？”  
“原来你没有想过要怎么回去吗……喂，路飞！不准装傻！”  
“不过很奇怪呐，听雷利大叔的介绍才来找造梦者帮忙的，现在完全不记得到底梦到了什么，话说那个女孩呢？”  
“她已经走了。路飞，你真的一点也不记得了？”  
“唔……完全完全想不起来了啊！”路飞苦恼地抓了抓头，“不过那个家伙不会骗我的啦！而且我想我要做的事情，已经做到了。”这样说着，路飞抓起草帽盖在了头上，“我现在觉得很安心，心里面空的那个地方，一直会空着。但是醒来看到索隆你在我身边的时候，我觉得就算心的那里空了一块，也不会很难受。恩，就是这样！”  
沉默片刻后，索隆毫不犹豫地狠狠敲了路飞脑袋一下，随后又重重地压在他的草帽上。  
“什么呀混蛋，知道自己在说什么啊！”  
  
“我的弟弟，就托付给你了。”在脱离梦境的那一刻，索隆听到了最后的梦呓。  
  
无论是多么美好的梦，只能做一次。当然，如果是噩梦的话，也只会做一次，这大概就是梦境的神奇吧。  
  
“喂，路飞……我是说……如果可能的话……嘛，有机会的话，我们可以去一起去看烟火祭。”  
“哎！索隆，你为什么脸红啊？啊哈哈哈哈，好好笑啊！”  
“混蛋！老子要砍了你！”  
  
  
  
7岁的路飞会很认真地盯着每一尾游动的金鱼。  
10岁的路飞会大口大口吃着章鱼烧。  
12岁的路飞会用脚板踏着拍子轻声的哼歌。  
14岁的路飞会埋在自己的手掌里哭的一点儿声响也不带。  
17岁的路飞会站在那个山崖上一遍一遍喊着艾斯的名字……  
这样那样的路飞被留在了睡梦里。  
梦已经醒了。  
而19岁，20岁，21岁，22岁，23岁……以及等等等等的你，我会奉陪到底。  
在梦境之外，现实之里。  
不离不弃。  
  
  
The End


End file.
